No me dejes
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: ¿Cómo podía alejarse de él? No podía… Él era el único que lo hacía feliz, el único que lo había alejado del dolor que suponía ser el tercer hijo de una familia importante, el dolor de vivir a la sombra de todos y esforzarte sin que fuese suficiente. ¿Y él? No soportaría perder a alguien más. No podían separase… Y no lo harían.


**No me dejes**

**Summary:** ¿Cómo podía alejarse de él? No podía… Él era el único que lo hacía feliz, el único que lo había alejado del dolor que suponía ser el tercer hijo de una familia importante, el dolor de vivir a la sombra de todos y esforzarte sin que fuese suficiente. ¿Y él? No soportaría perder a alguien más. No podían separase… Y no lo harían.

**Declaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, tristemente.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Kyouya x Tamaki y ayer me dio la inspiración así que aquí está.

-o-o-o-

El chico rubio se deshizo de sus gafas, consiguiendo así más comodidad para besarle. Por otra parte, su mejor amigo siguió descendiendo y pasó a besar el cuello de su amante.

"Kyouya…" Suspiró el chico tímidamente.

"¿Qué?" Contestó su compañero fríamente, aunque detrás de la frialdad de su tono podías percibir cierta dulzura.

"¿Me quieres?" Salió de sus labios entreabiertos.

"Claro que te quiero, idiota." Se enfadó un poco ante la pregunta, ¿después de todo lo que habían hecho aún dudaba?

Pese a haberle molestado un poco aquella pregunta entendía el porqué de la inseguridad de su chico. A pesar de querer parecer fuerte y dispuesto a solucionar los problemas de los demás –quizás entrometiéndose demasiado incluso, algunas veces–antes que los suyos, era un chico frágil. A veces se derrumbaba y podías ver claramente que era lo que le atormentaba –¡por dios, ese chico era un libro abierto!–; le aterrorizaba la idea de perder a los que le importaban. El tener que haber abandonado a su madre le había marcado mucho y aun le dolía, el moreno lo sabía más que nadie.

"Bien, porque yo te quiero mucho, y si me dejases…" No dejó que continuase, sus rosados labios fueron presionados por los de Kyouya. El rubio correspondió al beso y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos; acariciando su espalda.

"No empieces con tus dramas de nuevo, Tamaki." Le advirtió.

El mencionado era consciente de que era verdad que dramatizaba y exageraba; pero necesitaba oírlo. La idea de perder a alguien más le asustaba. Mucho. Pero en realidad era un miedo estúpido, estábamos hablando de Kyouya, después de todo. Un chico que siempre había estado sometido a la presión de ser perfecto. Necesitaba ser bueno, pero ateniéndose a los límites que sus hermanos habían marcado; como el tercer hijo de la familia Ootori no podía sobresalir. Quería demostrarle a su padre lo mucho que se esforzaba, lo mucho que valía, pero nunca era suficiente. Era consciente de lo asfixiantes que eran esos límites y esa presión que ponía su padre sobre él, igual que era consciente de que esta relación seria totalmente desaprobada por él.

Pero, ¿por qué debería importarle que opinase su padre sobre todo esto? Gracias a Tamaki él había expandido sus horizontes, había podido relajarse un poco; era feliz gracias a él. Entonces, ¿por qué debería separarse de quién lo hace feliz?

Se tumbó a su lado quedando cara a cara con el rubio. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus ojos violáceos, tan llamativos, que incitaban a mirarlos y a perderse en ellos. Tamaki le sonrió, adoraba esa sonrisa, adoraba verle sonreír, adoraba verle feliz, le adoraba.

"¿Sabes? Me encantaría permanecer así para siempre." Soltó Tamaki.

El moreno lo miró divertido, esperando el habitual gran discurso de su novio.

"No tengo ganas de ocuparme de la compañía Suou, es mucho trabajo y además muy aburrido. Yo preferiría hacer otra cosa… ¡Como patrocinar ramen o ser modelo!" Exclamó emocionado y Kyouya se rió. "Y luego está el tema de nosotros dos." Dejó caer. Esta vez, su mejor amigo lo miró expectante. "¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mi padre quizás podría tomarse bien que su hijo saliese con un chico pero está claro que tu padre no. Y ya no mencionemos a la maldita prensa… Kyouya… No quiero separarme de ti…" Y ante sus ojos, el chico empezó a llorar.

El moreno se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Odiaba verle así.

"Shh… Encontraremos una solución. Estas hablando conmigo, después de todo. ¿Quién es el que siempre soluciona los problemas en el club? ¿Eh?" Le consoló mientras sus dedos largos y finos se enredaban en los mechones dorados de Tamaki.

"Yo también ayudo…" Protestó, inflando sus mejillas, de manera infantil. El rubio era adorable cuando se comportaba como un niño.

"¿Lo ves? Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse." Le reconfortó, cogiendo la cara del presidente entre sus manos y haciendo que ambos se mirasen a los ojos. "Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

Se estiraron de cara al techo, Tamaki apoyado en el pecho de su mejor amigo, quien jugaba con su pelo cariñosamente.

"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?" Le preguntó al vice, esperando y deseando que dijese que sí.

"Tamaki, mañana hay clases." Argumentó con voz pesada, como si le hablase a un crío, aunque en realidad era lo que más deseaba.

"Pero..." Sacó su mejor arma, los ojos de cachorrito, una mirada que ni el poderoso Rey de las sombras podía resistir.

Suspiró.

"Bueeno."

"¡Bieeen!" Gritó eufórico su amante, abrazándolo fuerte y, después, besándolo apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, luchando por tener el control mientras el beso se intensificaba.

Para ellos, ahora mismo solo existía el presente. Y querían pensar que el futuro sería como ellos deseaban, pero eso era algo impredecible. Así que ellos seguirían hundiéndose en el presente, en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, como si el mañana no existiese, como si fuese irreal. Pero ambos sabían que, cuando llegase el momento, lucharían por lo que querían. Y nadie sería capaz de detenerlos hasta que lo obtuviesen.


End file.
